Pale Skin on Bronze
by waywardkitty
Summary: Her milky white skin was like a dollop of steamed milk on the cafe au lait of his skin. Not as steamy as it sounds.


Pale Skin on Bronze

Kathryn Janeway hurried down the corridor of deck three juggling a stack of PADDs. One year. One year of battling to survive, struggling to find resources, fighting to get home. One year of wrestling to smooth out the difference between Starfleet and Maquis within the crew.

And thus the PADDs. Crew evaluations. Her destination was her first officer's quarters to go over the personnel reviews over coffee. She arrived at Chakotay's door and hit the chime with her elbow.

The door swept open to reveal a breathtaking sight. Chakotay had changed in to civilian clothes: bare feet, loose brown pants, and white, deep v-neck, wrap shirt. The shirt would have revealed a broad expanse of delicious bronze chest in any event, but the shirt had been pushed slightly off his right shoulder. Resting on Chakotay's bare shoulder, was little Naomi, clad in only a diaper. Her milky white skin was like a dollop of steamed milk on the cafe au lait of his skin. Her little left hand was wrapped around his arm under the edge of his shirt.

And Kathryn was staring.

"Sorry," he said. "I hope you don't mind a little extra company."

"No." She roused her self to look at his face. "Umm. We won't disturb her?"

Chakotay chuckled as he stepped back into his quarters to grant her entrance. "She sleeps through everything but the red alert klaxons. Coffee?"

"Please." Kathryn set the PADDs on his table and watched him fetch one coffee and one tea with Naomi nestled against him all the while. He moved smoothly, never jostling her. He had an animal grace about him that she often admired. When he settled himself across from her, she asked, "Do you need a moment to put her down?"

"Hmmm? No. I'm going to hang on to her." He rubbed his cheek on the baby's downy blond head. "Did you know Ktaran babies need even more skin-to-skin contact than humans?"

"Really.■ Skin-to-skin contact. Kathryn was all too aware of how much humans needed it. Humans needed it, but starship captains couldn't afford the complications it brought with it. Her heart clenched. "They need more of it or they suffer more from the lack?"

"Both. The Doctor recommended at least four hours of skin therapy after her last ear infection. It boosts the immune system."

Naomi's skin, so pale like Kathryn's own. Seeing the child curled up against his chest reminder her of the rare and precious times when she had placed her own hand, her own pale skin, against the bronze skin of his chest. "Well, that makes babysitting duty rather... involved."

"Well, not all of Naomi's sitters are comfortable with it. Makes those of us who are in higher demand." He shot her a sweet, dimpled smile and her heart swelled.

"I had no idea you were so good with children."

"Growing up, everyone had to pitch in on childcare," he shrugged with his free shoulder. "So where do you want to begin?"

Kathryn forced herself to pay attention. They slogged dutifully through the evaluations. Every so often, Naomi would sigh or whimper in her sleep and Kathryn would be drawn beautiful tableau before her.

Chakotay finally called her on starring rather than paying attention with a simple, "Captain?"

"Sorry." She looked away to collect her self and when she looked back he was gazing at her intensely with a question in his eyes. "Art is a hobby of mine. I was just struck by... You two make quite a picture. Like a variation on the Madonna and child theme..." She worried momentarily that she might have insulted him, called his masculinity into question. She looked up at him and he smiled softly. "Perhaps I could paint you sometime." Inwardly, she groaned. Oh, Kathryn, she thought, how very come-up-and-see-my-paintings.

"I'm sure Sam would love a painting of her." He kissed the top of Naomi's head and she began to stir. "They change so fast at this--" He sucked in a breath as Naomi turned her head toward his neck, scraping on of her little horns across his clavicle. "--age."

Kathryn winced. "You OK?"

He didn't get around to answering. Naomi whined and squirmed in his arms, mouth searching his pectoral for a nipple. "Sorry, kid," Chakotay chuckled. "Nothing for you there."

Kathryn was struck by how comfortable he was with his body. Chakotay gave Naomi a finger to suck on as he stood and headed for the replicator.

"Computer, nutritional supplement Wildman Nu Five." A bottle materialized. He somehow managed to hold her and feed her with the same arm. Returning to his seat, he picked up the next PADD. "Ensign Miller."

As they continued on with the mundane work, at part of Kathryn wondered at how well Chakotay was managing the cerebral business of evaluations with the more personal task of caring for Naomi. Kathryn had never been comfortable with being herself on a personal level while working. She was never able to shift gears so quickly and smoothly.

Naomi had almost finished her bottle when the door chimed. "Come," he called.

Ensign Sam Wildman entered. "Captain. Commander. I hope she wasn't much trouble."

"None at all."

Sam pried Naomi off Chakotay's chest. "Ooo. Looks like she got you," she said nodding at the red welt across Chakotay's collarbone. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine" he said, straightening his shirt. Kathryn watched as they went about the business of packing up baby supplies and chatting about Naomi's behavior and bodily functions during her time in Chakotay's care.

"Goodnight, Captain," Sam called.

"Goodnight, Ensign."

"Thanks again, Commander," Sam said.

"Any time, Sam. G'night, little one." Chakotay rested a hand on Sam's upper arm and leaned close to kiss Naomi on the head. Kathryn had a brief, irrational flare of jealously. She couldn't remember the last time she was really able to be herself, to be close to another person. She occasionally joked with the crew and touched them to offer support, but she didn't feel comfortable being as unguarded as Chakotay had just been with Sam and Naomi.

Sam exited and Chakotay swung past the replicator on his way back to the table.

"Need anything?"

"What?"

"I asked if you needed anything."

Kathryn couldn't begin to articulate how much she needed. "I'm fine."

"Captain? Are you sure you're--"

"It's late. I should get going," she said, gathering up the PADDs.

"I suppose you're right. These will all keep until tomorrow." As Chakotay walked Kathryn to his door, he placed a hand gently in the small of her back. Just before she triggered the automatic door, he said, "Captain."

She stopped and turned toward him, a question in her eyes.

He hesitated. What he was about to say would either going to contribute to her well-being or get him tossed into the brig. Or maybe both. "Captain. Kathryn." Had he ever used her given name? "Babies aren't the only ones that need touch."

"Yes."

"Do you... would you like a hug?"

Silence hung between them for a moment. "I don't think..." She looked deep into his eyes expecting to see some ulterior motive, but all she found was sincerity. "Yes."

He drew her in. Her cheek rested on a soft patch of golden skin at the base of his neck. He only held her for a moment, and she was disappointed when he released her.

"Thank you," he said.

She was a little stunned. Shouldn't she be thanking him? "Goodnight, Chakotay."

"Goodnight."

Kathryn stepped out into the corridor and headed for her quarters feeling more human than she had in a long time. 


End file.
